


Day 7 - Baking

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Christmas, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Finnick knows what to expect when he answers the door and yet he’s still a little shocked to see his neighbour standing there in an apron and covered in flour again. She smiles a little bashfully and for a second, all thought rushes out of his head.“I don’t suppose you have any flour?” she asks, just as he expected.





	Day 7 - Baking

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is my first ever het fic

Finnick knows what to expect when he answers the door and yet he’s still a little shocked to see his neighbour standing there in an apron and covered in flour again. She smiles a little bashfully and for a second, all thought rushes out of his head. 

“I don’t suppose you have any flour?” she asks, just as he expected. 

He doesn’t even have to go to the kitchen this time, he’s already got flour waiting by the door so he can just reach to the side to get it. “I don’t normally pry like this but this is the sixth day in a row you’ve asked to borrow flour and I just, are you baking for an entire country?”

Annie giggles and pushes her hair out of her face. She looks a little worried, but her smile doesn’t falter. “No uh, I’m just uh baking for uh. There’s this charity and they helped me out a lot a few years back and they’re having a bake sale to raise funds and I just, you know, want to give back.”

Being only a little taken aback by her response seems like a reasonable reaction. He was expecting her to have some giant family that she’s baking for, not this. Not that it’s bad, he just wasn’t expecting it. “Oh that’s... That’s really nice. Is there uh anything I can do to support other than give you more flour?”

She bites her lip which is direct reminder for why he’s been crushing on her since she moved in a few months ago. She’s just very cute and genuinely a very nice person who always smiles at everyone. He’s not special in being on the receiving end of smiles, but when she smiles at her, he feels like he is. 

“I suppose you could come along,” she says after some hesitation. “It’s uh, it’s on Wednesday next week. It’s at the town hall and it's for supporting people with psychotics disorders. The bake sale is to raise funds to try and set of an ACT programme in the city.” 

If he’s being honest, he has no idea what ACT means, but he’s sure it’s something good if Annie’s supporting it. He scratches the back of his neck and smiles at her. “I’d uh, I’d love to come.”

“Yeah?” she asks and she’s smiling from ear to ear and Finnick's heart most definitely skips a beat. 

“Yeah,” he says, smiling back at her. He probably looks like a fool in love, which he basically is.

“It’s a date then,” she says in a bright and cheery voice and turns away to walk back to her house. 

He closes the door, slightly in a daze. _It’s a date then,_ he repeats in his head and smile grows on his face as his heart swells with excitement. It’s a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
